Vampire - Infusco
Creation Vampires can only be created from: *Human beings *Shifters Fledgling Powers Fledglings automatically have access to: *Elevated senses (sight, sound, smell, touch, taste) *Enhanced strength *Faster healing *Mental blocking *Mental communication with their sire(s) *Blood connection to their sire(s) *Immortality (no aging, no sickness) With practise or training after the first year, fledglings can access the basics of: *Celerity (enhanced speed) *Telepathy (scanning base thoughts of a leser mind) *Charm (implanting an idea in a lesser mind) *Functioning though unstable telekinesis Incorrections & Assumptions There are many rumours about what vampires can and cannot do as well as what they are or are not. Vampires are not dead. They are undead. Their human bodies metamorphisised into a vampiric one, much as the caterpillar turns into a butterfly. Due to the fact this transformation is similar to death (pain when heart stops beating, no requirement for food or drink and therefore no waste produced by the body, no requirement for breath, cold temperature, lack of colouring in face and body), many mistakenly assume that a vampire is a dead being. Vampires do, in fact, breathe. If they didn't pull in breath, they would not be able to expel it to talk. They don't need it to survive, however. Blood sustains their body. They are supernatural creatures with supernatural requirements, they are not dead. Vampires don't care about garlic, nor do they hiss and spit when presented with a holy cross. They will not burn, sizzle or bubble when sprayed with holy water. They can break into your house uninvited if they choose to do so. They can admire their reflections. Vampires cry regular tears, not tears of blood (though this does become more difficult to produce as they age). Vampires can't grow their hair or nails after being sired, but they can remove them. Staking them in the heart will be painful, but they'll recover. Disadvantages There are few disadvantages to vampires, but should these rules be broken, they'll have disastrous effects. *Sunlight will kill a vampire (note: a sunbed will do nothing) *Cannot process food or drink, what goes down will come up *Cannot feed from any kind of demon (except Winged Demons) *Bear whatever wounds received before being sired (i.e., an amputee will not re-grow their limb) *Desire for blood is prevalent, and the more powers are used, the more blood is needed *The fledgling stage is the most vulnerable stage for any vampire, and a good sire is essential Powers *Telepathy *Domination *Telekinesis *Levitation Basic Feeding Guide If a vampire survives long enough, they will find further benefits as they age. Fledglings (0-1 year) needs to feed several times a night. Younglings (2-20 years) need to feed from one fully drained mortal a night (three if they don't wish to over-weaken or kill their prey) Neophytes (21 - 99 years) would need to feed once a night, or every second or third night depending on their age Vampires (100-999 years) would need to feed once every third night, or once a fortnight, depending on their age Ancient (1000+ years) would only need to feed once a month, or less depending how old they are How To Create A Fledgling The goal is to replace the mortal’s blood with vampire blood. There is a quality to vampire blood that gives the mortal a pleasant sensation so initially they would drink. The taste is not so great, until the mortal begins the transition to fledgling (about halfway through the process). There are many methods as long as the common goal is met: *A vampire could drain a mortal and return them from the brink of death with their own blood. In turn, the mortal would have to drink back from the vampire what they\'ve taken. *A vampire could cycle the blood by drinking from the mortal whilst being drunk from. *A blood transfusion would work, should enough blood be gained. Lazy or stereotypical methods are based on the following: *Siring or being sired by a complete stranger without motive. *Siring or being sired without wanting to be a vampire or knowing what's going on. *Amnesia after the fact. There are many valid scenarios available to an imaginative roleplayer about why a character would have amnesia so this scenario would have to be outlined in your character sheet.